walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear The Walking Dead: Passage
Fear The Walking Dead: Passage is a sixteen part mini series featuring two survivors as they try to find sanctuary. This release was done to help promote the third season of Fear The Walking Dead and Season 7 of The Walking Dead. It is the second mini series to accompany Fear the Walking Dead, along with Flight 462. Plot Synopsis "A fearsome survivor agrees to help an injured woman in exchange for an apocalyptic sanctuary." Webisodes Part 1 Original air date: 17-Oct-2016 Sierra, dressed in a bloodstained Hazmat suit, cautiously navigates a seemingly-abandoned military camp where a dead soldier is slumped up against a truck and a burned out tent is still smoldering. Sierra catches sight of an injured Gabi hobbling through the camp when she is suddenly attacked by two zombified soldiers, but is able to take them down with a knife. Meanwhile, Gabi briefly hides behind a vehicle before running off once again. Part 2 Original air date: 24th-Oct-2016 Aware of the fact that Gabi is spying on her, Sierra dresses a walker up in her Hazmat suit and uses it as a distraction to ambush Gabi. Sierra wants to know why Gabi is following her. Gabi admits to following Sierra and it was because Sierra could kill the infected and she (Gabi) could not. Sierra then uses Gabi as a shield to take down the infected in the Hazmat suit. Sierra begins to walk away, but Gabi pleads with her not to go. Sierra enquires as to how Gabi got her limp, and Gabi admits to twisting her ankle "on the road." Part 3 Original air date: 31st-Oct-2016 Gabi and Sierra enter one of the watchtowers of the military camp and survey the damage. Sierra cleans her knife in the leg of her suit and tells Gabi she has no where to go. Gabi asserts that she does. Sierra isn't convinced Gabi does know a safe place as she would be there already. Gabi says they head south, towards Mexico. Sierra shoots down the idea, saying that the border is crawling with infected as when the infection hit people tried to head both north and south. Gabi assures Sierra that there is a tunnel under the border. Gabi's boyfriend was border patrol and he sealed the tunnel after the infection hit and then went to check it out, with Sierra noting that he hasn't returned. Gabi persists saying that Sierra needs a safe place and that she (Gabi) needs help. Sierra reluctantly agrees, but reminds Gabi that she (Sierra) doesn't need Gabi. Part 4 Original air date: 7th-Nov-2016 Gabi and Sierra are trudging down a road towards the border. They seem to be in the middle of a discussion, but Sierra keeps pulling ahead and tells Gabi to keep up. Sierra admits to being from Los Angeles, that she left when the military came, but that it didn't matter because "the bombs followed us." Gabi tells Sierra that "you are not the only one to lose someone." Gabi says that she lost her sister because "I couldn't stop them." Sierra unsheathes her knife and tells Gabi to go for the eye, temple or base of the skull, but be careful not to hit the skull. Part 5 Original air date: 14th-Nov-2016 Gabi and Sierra enter a construction site. Sierra is wondering how far it (the tunnel) is, and Gabi assures her that it isn't far. They round some construction equipment and are confronted by a chained up infected. Gabi freezes, but Sierra urges her on, telling her that now would be a good time to try out her skills with the knife. Gabi raises her knife, but before she can strike, a gunshot rings out and hits the infected. Part 6 Original Air Date: 21st-Nov-2016 The shooter of the chained infected is revealed to be Colton, Gabi's boyfriend. Colton and Gabi embrace, relieved to have found each other. Colton admits he thought he had lost Gabi "when the bombs fell." He inquires after Gabi's sister and Sierra. Gabi say's Sierra is the reason she reached the construction site alive. Colton thanks Sierra and Gabi says her sister is dead because they waited too long. As Sierra picks up her dropped knife, Gabi and Colton embrace again, while Gabi says she and her sister waited because she thought Colton was coming for them. Part 7 Original Air Date: 28th-Nov-2016 Colton brings Sierra and Gabi to the tunnel and tells Gabi to go down first. She seems concerned about Sierra, and Colton says he will send her down next as he has to go down last in order to close the tunnel behind them. After Gabi enters the tunnel, Colton faces Sierra and tells her that he is sorry, but he can't take the chance that she will tell anyone else about the tunnel. He raises his gun to shoot, but Sierra reacts faster than he thought he would and she stabs him in the leg. She climbs down into the tunnel while he is recovering. Part 8 Original Air Date: 05th-Dec-2016 Sierra descends the ladder into the tunnel where she in confronted by Gabi while Colton keeps shouting from above that the tunnel is unsafe. Sierra tells Gabi the truth - that Colton tried to kill her. She also tells Gabi that Colton abandoned her and had no intention of coming back for her. Sierra says they have to leave and starts down the tunnel. Gabi stares at the circle of light above and listens to Colton for a moment longer, before turning just as Sierra hits a trip wire. Part 9 Original Air Date: 8th-Feb-2017 The tripwire was activated and caused an explosion. Sierra and Gabi wake up with ringing ears, coughing, and covered in dirt. They call each other and Sierra tells Gabi to follow her voice a couple of times and tries to activate a flashlight. While Gabi is trying to get her bearings again and look for Sierra, a light is seen behind her. She is then grabbed by someone who is revealed to be Colton (who in fact recovered from his wound) holding a flashlight. Part 10 Original Air Date: 12th-Feb-2017 Colton roughly pulls Gabi and holds her by her face, repeating "Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" They hear Sierra getting up and making her way further down the tunnel. Colton calls out for her to wait and begins to follow her but falls due to his injury, but Gabi tells him to let her go. Colton says he can't, that he has to get to her before THEY do. Part 11 Original Air Date: 20th-Feb-2017 Sierra limps around the tunnel, coming across a well lit area full of tools and pipes. She hear Colton talking to Gabi behind her, and she frantically searches for a place to hide, almost tripping over tracks built for mining carts. Colton and Gabi are searching for Sierra and Colton says "They came from down here." Sierra hides in a mining cart, and is attacked by an infected. Part 12 Original Air Date: 27th-Feb-2017 Gabi and Colton are walking through the tunnel when an unknown voice calls out. Colton hides Gabi and then jogs to meet an unknown man in a border patrol uniform. He lies about knowing what set off the trip wire, claiming that whoever it was must have snuck in behind him. At the same time, Gabi grabs a knife off a nearby supply shelf. The border patrol guard believes Colton and walks off. Colton makes his way back to Gabi and she asks him why he lied. He repeats that no one could know about the tunnel, because its not just a tunnel, its a bunker and that they could survive down here. Gabi raises the knife towards Colton and states that he was never coming back for her. Part 13 Original Air Date: 06th-Mar-2017 Colton tries to convince Gabi that he wont hurt her and that she needs him. Gabi responds that she doesn't believe him and that she will be fine on her own. Colton, seemingly angry, asks her if she thinks THEY will let her go alive. Gabi makes a run for it and Colton drags her to the ground, where a brief scuffle ensues. Gabi slashes at Colton with her knife, but Colton scuttles away, drawing his gun. Part 14 Original Air Date: 13th-Mar-2017 A mining cart rattles down the rails, drawing the attention of the border patrol guard who is searching for whoever set off the booby trap. He goes to investigate as a second unidentified border guard approaches. When he rips the cover off the cart, an infected is shoved into him by Sierra, who then jumps over him in the confusion, She smashed the second guard over the head with a bat. Sierra is about to climb a ladder to the surface when she hears Gabi calling her. Part 15 Original Air Date: 20th-Mar-2017 Colton is still holding his gun on Gabi and tells her "You're not worth it, babe," and he prepares to fire, but is attacked from behind by Sierra and drops his gun. As he slowly gets the upper hand and reaches for his gun, he is stabbed in the abdomen by Gabi. As they start to leave, he calls after them that they can't leave him like this. Sierra tells Gabi she's made the right choice and they head to the exit. Part 16 Original Air Date: 27th-Mar-2017 Gabi follows Sierra to a ladder that leads back above ground, however, they must sneak past a zombie eating one of the dead guards. Meanwhile Sierra slides past, Gabi is nearly grabbed but missed. Quickly, she successfully makes it up the ladder and gazes out to the city before them. Sierra offers her hand, to which Gabi grabs and shakes. Cast This is a list of the cast in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Passage. Deaths *Welch (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Jaime (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Numerous unnamed military camp survivors (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Gabi's Sister (Confirmed Fate) *At least three military camp survivors (Zombified) *2 unnamed bunker survivors Gallery Zombiesoldiers.png Refugeecentretwo.jpg Refugeecentre.jpg Fearmilitary.jpg Hazmat.jpg Gabi.jpg Sierratwo.jpg Sierragabi.jpg Feartwo.jpg Fearthree.jpg Fearpass.jpg Fearthewalkingdeadpassage.jpg Fearthewalkingdead.jpg Fearpassagethree.jpg Fearpassagetwo.jpg Lacy.png Trivia *The bracelet on Sierra's wrist with "Lacy" on it could be her lost sister's or daughter's name. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 3 Webisode Category:The Walking Dead Category:Webisodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Webisode Category:Seasons